A dying romace
by riosrichie8984
Summary: Percy is dying in the lighting their and only two hunters and a cernting War girl can ease him in it. AU Smarter Percy. Idea from Working class hero. So credit to that author for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

I read 'Working class hero' and thought 'Why not mpermissionne my self. But I'm using Artemis not Luke. So please credits to the one who wrote it. Anyways to the story !. Never doing that Percy woke up after the fight win the bull man. (Save time)

Percy was talking to Charon about his mom. It end with him crying in front everyone there. After he was he heard horn was blowing and went with Charon to see what going on. Percyy asked "Excuse me, but what going on?"

Charon said "The hunters of Artemis, There a group of female, who was abusive by men and hate them with passion."

'Oh, then I better leavebefore, the hunters look at me with hate then."

"Too late, Try to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worried, I will."

Just as Percy said that. A little girl came up to Charon ,Who bow leaving Percy to do the same, and said "Charon good to see you again, Who the boy?"

"Ah, Lady Artemis good to see you too and This is a new camper , who recently got here, Percy."

Percy put his hand up to shake her hand, When he was glare by the hunters and Artemis. He said "Oh , please forgive me, I was trying to show re-." Is as far he got before he had a coughing fit. Charon and Artemis , even the hunters, began to worrie when blood began to show from it mouth. Charon ask in a panic tone "Percy are you OK, my boy."

"Yes, it nothing."

Artemis said "Blood coming ouut of mouth isn't nothing."

Percy look at the faces around him and knew he have no choice but tell them. "OK, But don't anyone please, you see I'm dying ."

Everyone lookat him in worried , til Charon ask the question no one want to ask "How long?"

Percy said " If I'm lucky next year, but my kemoe been growing, so probly in six or seven month, but please don't tell anyone, It is okey I die hear and not at 'home' with that piece of trash Gabe."

Artemis didn't miss the anger in that name and Ask who is Gabe.

Percy said " An monster, who only care for himself and make it his mission to make my life worse, then it need be."

Artemis said " Hold still."

She saw all of Percy past with Gabe and show everyone there. They were horrefe in what they saw. The hunters were shock to see a boy like him went to hell and thought 'We had bad times with men and he dying, while being torture by that man. He make every other bad man we encounter seem innocent puppys comber to him'

To Zoe said "Mi'lady permission to kill this Beast."

Artemis was still shock in what she saw and said "permission granted."

Percy decide to end this and go to bed, as he felt tire all of sudden. He said "Not to be rude, but I'm going to bed okay."

Everyone bid him fare well and he went to the big house to sleep. Artemis said "He seem willing to die."

Charon look at Artemis and said something that scare her "He saw his mother die in front in his eyes, He once told me his mother is the one and only thing that give him will to live and now she gone as well, his will to live. I hope we can help him."

Artemis decide to ease him to death and plan on having live to the fullest and kept Zues,Posedent away from him so he doesn't go the quest.

So yea it not my best chapter but the store will be around a three way love with Percy,Artemis, and Zoe. So Annabeth can suck it. Read to many Annabeth betrayed Percy fan fiction but you got to a meant that she really with Percy for fame and Adventure. Anyway see ya later guys and review and no flams. Cookie if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know it been long since I update so, where you go.

Percy was walking to the Big house, When a big girl, who look like a female wrestler, got in his way and say " Hey kid, What are you doing here?"

"Just heading to the Big house to sleep."

"Why?"

"Haven't been feeling well. And not to be rude but what your name?"

"Name Classise daughter of Aries."

"Cool, my Name is Percy Jackson."

"So are you sick of anything?"

"Yes is-"

That as far as he gotten when he pass out and land on Classise, Who was standing in front of him, and Classise caught him and blush when his head hit a certain part in her chest area.(Hehe) She quickly took him to the big house. On the way there she thought "What in Hades happen."

I know it sort but, I want get them to meet first. So here a funny for you.

Artemis was sitting and drawing something. Zoe, her best friend came up behind her to see what she was drawing and blush at it. It was a drawing of Percy without a shirt and have a rose in his mouth.

"Uuh mi'lady what are you doing?"

"Nothing and you saw nothing."

Percy came up saw the drawing and left without a word while they talk. He thought 'Never talk to Artemiss, without someone there.

Short and sweet, but planing to work on Flipy reading Gumdall more, so this story will be on hold, Please don't kill me.


End file.
